


All I Ever Wanted For You

by kitteninteacup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Series Finale, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteninteacup/pseuds/kitteninteacup
Summary: Drabble reaction to series finale.In that moment the path is clear.





	

There's no fight as they fall. In that moment the path is clear. 

The impact jars Will’s body. Pain forces him to let go. His arms spread, body sinking as darkness pulls him under.

Cold breaks through the reverie. Hannibal’s mind wakes, clear and sharp. He grabs hold, dragging Will with him toward the surface.

They share that first gasp of breath. Strong arms keep Will afloat. Their eyes meet. In the moonlight, they are covered in blood that will never be washed clean. Softly, they both start to laugh. They kick their way toward shore. 

Now, they are free.


End file.
